How Anime-man met Spandex-boy.
by Dragon Empress
Summary: Exactly what the title says. One of the Gundam pilots decides to become a superhero! This is weird.
1. Default Chapter

ME: Hello and welcome to my first ever Gundam wing fic! Now, all you mortals are probably thinking 'Who the hell is Anime man, and what's he got to do with Gundam wing!' Well, all questions will be revealed in this story about how Anime man met his sidekick, Spandex boy!  
  
TAZ: Am I in this one?  
  
ME: Nope!  
  
TAZ: (Starts to cry.) Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's not fair! I'm never in your fics! (Runs off to cry some more.)  
  
ME: Thank God! Oh erm, one more thing, the disclaimer!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC EXCEPT FOR ANIME MAN AND A CERTAIN PERSON'S ALTER-EGO SPANDEX BOY. SO PUT THE LEGAL PAPERS AWAY!  
  
A team of Sunrise's lawyers all sigh and walk out.  
  
ME: Okay then, let's roll!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
(**) Means a comment from me.  
  
Peacecraft mansion, 10am. The Gundam pilots are in Relena's living room.  
  
  
  
Duo: Man I'm bored!  
  
Quatre: Yeah, me too.  
  
Heero: Why don't we play cards?  
  
Other pilots: OKAY!  
  
Heero pulls a pack of cards out of his pocket and deals.  
  
Quatre: What are we playing?  
  
Duo: Who cares?! Let's just do something.  
  
A loud crash is heard down the hallway.  
  
Wufei: What was that?  
  
Heero: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out.  
  
He runs of down the hallway.  
  
Duo: Hey, wait for us Heero!  
  
The other four all run after him.  
  
Heero: RELENA! ARE YOU THERE?  
  
He sprints into the dining room where the noise was heard.  
  
Duo: (Grinning) Ah, that's what it was. He wanted to check on his girlfriend!  
  
He, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all run into the dining room and stop dead.  
  
Heero and Relena lay unconscious on the floor, an evil-looking man who was without a doubt on steroids standing over them with an iron bar in his hand, a gun at his waist in a holster.  
  
Wufei: Who are you? What have you done to them?  
  
Man: Ha ha ha ha! You have guts, I like that! My name is Rokko and my orders are to kill the Vice-foreign minister. I would have succeeded too, if your friend hadn't gotten in the way!  
  
Duo: FREAK! What did you do to them?  
  
Rokko: Ha ha! I've not done anything yet! I only hit them once on the head each. They were too weak to withstand my power!  
  
Quatre: (Whispers to Duo.) This guy must be strong. He knocked Heero out cold.  
  
Rokko: Ha ha ha! Thank you boy!  
  
Quatre & Duo: Uh……. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!  
  
They both cry out as, in one swift movement he punches them both. Sending them crashing to the floor.  
  
Quatre: I t-told you he was strong.  
  
Duo: Y-yeah.  
  
Rokko: Ha! Sorry boys, oh and who's this?  
  
He spins round and grabs Trowa and Wufei who were trying to attack him from behind at the same time.  
  
Rokko: You'll have to get up earlier than that if you want to catch me out! (*Well at least he didn't laugh!*)  
  
He throws then to the ground.  
  
Rokko: Well it's looks like it's time for me to finish my mission. (Turns to look at the unconscious Relena and pulls out his gun.) Goodnight Vice- foreign minister, it's been a blas…  
  
CRASH!  
  
Rokko: What the…..  
  
A figure had just lept through the window. He faces Rokko.  
  
Rokko: Just who the hell are you?  
  
Figure: (Steps out from the shadows and is revealed to be wearing a red spandex superhero costume with a blue cape and A-Man on the front in gold letters.) I am Anime man! (Insert Saiyaman-esque pose here.) And I'm here to put an end to your evil ways!  
  
Rokko: (Sniggers) Oh I'm sooooo scared! What am I ever to do? Anime man's here! (*Now that's sarcasm!*) Sorry, but I'm here to kill her, (Points to Relena.) and that's precisely what I'm gonna do!  
  
Anime-man: Sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. (Takes gun off Rokko and snaps it.) Don't make me hurt you sir, because I will if you don't step down!  
  
Rokko: (Eyes popping out.) NANI?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! Y-YOU SNAPPED MY GUN! (*Duh genius boy*) BUT, BUT……OH MY GOD I'M GONNA FAINT! (Falls to floor, anime-style.)  
  
Anime-man: (Sweatdrop) Uh… Well that was easier than I expected! (Walks over to Relena who is starting to wake up.) Are you okay miss?  
  
Relena: Erm, yeah. (Looks up at Anime man.) Just who on Earth are you?  
  
Anime-man: I am ANIME-MAN! (Insert Saiyaman-esque style pose here.)  
  
Relena: (HUGE sweatdrop) Ooookay! Well look, whoever you are thanks for saving me.  
  
Anime-man: All in a days work miss!  
  
At this point Heero and the others sit up.  
  
Heero: HEY! Who the hell are you?  
  
Anime-man looked like he was going into a pose again so Relena stepped in.  
  
Relena: It's okay Heero. His name's Anime-man, he just saved our lives you should thank him.  
  
Anime-man: That's right sir!  
  
Heero: Hrmph.  
  
Relena: He says thanks Anime-man.  
  
Anime-man looks at Heero struggling to get up.  
  
Anime-man: Let me help you sir. (Walks over to him.)  
  
Heero: Back off, I don't need your help, I can get up just fine! (Struggles to get up and then falls down again.) Hrmph!  
  
Duo: (Giggles) Oh yeah Heero, you're doing just fine!  
  
Heero: (From where he's lying on the floor.) OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Anime-man lifts him high up in the air with one hand. (* I'm gonna just call him A-man for short now 'kay?*)  
  
A-man: That wasn't a very nice thing to say! Apologise and I'll let you down!  
  
Heero: Hrmph.  
  
A-man: You won't apologise? I'll just have to teach you some manners then!  
  
He flies up to one of the chandeliers and hangs Heero up by his shirt.  
  
Heero: HELP! Get me down form here dammit!  
  
He spins his arms wildly and everyone laughs.  
  
A-man: Will you apologise to your friend now?  
  
Heero: OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY! NOW GET ME DOWN! (*Gasp, he actually apologised!*)  
  
He swings his arms so wildly it causes his shirt to rip and he falls through the air, only to caught by A-man.  
  
A-man: (Drops Heero onto the marble floor.) That's better. (Looks at Heero.) Excuse me sir, where did you get those spandex shorts?  
  
Heero: (Jumps up to face him.) I dunno. I've always had them. Why?  
  
A-man: I've been looking for a pair like that to wear in the summer. I can't wear this all-in-one spandex suit all the time!  
  
Heero: Yes, and the red isn't really you.  
  
Everyone but Heero and A-man sweatdrop.  
  
A-man: Yeah, I was thinking about going for a darker colour to match my eyes.  
  
Again, all but Heero and A-man sweatdrop even more.  
  
A-man: Hey, why don't you be my sidekick, you fit the bill perfectly. After all you can fight and you suit spandex sooooo well! You could be…………hmm.  
  
Heero: What? I could be what?  
  
A-man: I've got it! Spandex boy! (He snaps his fingers and all of a sudden, Heero was wearing an all-in-one spandex suit with a black cape, his shorts and the words 'SPANDEX BOY' on the front on gold letters.)  
  
This time it was a giant group sweatdrop!  
  
Heero: (Looks down) I LOVE IT! (*Blink blink*)  
  
Everyone but A-man and Heero falls over anime-style.  
  
A-man: Cool! Let's go save some people Spandex boy!  
  
He.. Uh, I mean Spandex boy: Let's go A-man!  
  
Both do a Saiyaman pose and jump out the window.  
  
Duo: Well that was…… different.  
  
Relena: (Leans out window and sees A-man and Spandex boy running out the gates.) Yeah, VERY different!  
  
Wufei: That boy's got a serious screw lose.  
  
Relena: (Still leaning out the window.) Uh…….yeah.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Soooooooooooo, what do ya think? As unfunny and bizarre as it was, I don't want any flames, constructive criticism only. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Please read mortals!

ME: Hello mortals, friends and reviewers! Thank you all for the nice set of reviews I received for this story.  
  
TAZ: I don't know how you managed to bribe them into doing that.  
  
ME: Shut up, I'm not finished. (Turns back to reader.) Anyway, I'm gonna do a sequel soon but I'd like some help.  
  
TAZ: (Muttering) You needed help a long time ago.  
  
ME: That's it, you're gonna get it now!  
  
The authoress reaches into her pocket and whips out a remote control with a large red button. She pushes the button, and a large anvil falls out of the sky and lands on Taz's head.  
  
ME: Heh heh. Acme gags, I love 'em! (Notices everyone sweatdrop.) Ahem, like I was saying, I would like help with my next Anime-man story. I would like you, the readers of this bizarre jumble of words most would call a fanfic, to help me come up with a new villain for the sequel. If you have any ideas for a bad guy, (Who should be of a slightly amusing disposition.) could you please e-mail them to me at Eternal Dragon88@aol.com. Thank you all for reading! 


End file.
